Winter-Spring Blues
by Erumurus Aster Bunnymund
Summary: Winter has come and gone. It's time for Spring now so Jack wants to go and hibernate to the South Pole to sort out his strange feelings. But it seems a certain Easter rabbit wouldn't let him go and drags him to the Spring Equinox party at the North Pole instead. With the heat and the hatred of the Spring spirits getting to him, will Jack be able to go through this party?


**Prompt from **_jaackfrostt_**: **_A JackRabbit Fic would be so awesome ;_; hmm..or maybe something about jacks past and his family.. but UGH JackRabbit would,, be really PERFECT *-*_

* * *

**Winter-Spring Blues**

_Chapter I_

Spring has finally arrived in the parts of Burgess, and Jack sits atop his favorite tree overlooking his lake, seeing the ice thinning but not thawing. The sun's heat rays were supposed to be warm and refreshing, a nice change to the usually cold winds brought by winter, but to Jack the heat was uncomfortable and it made him feel sleepy in an –_oops it's time to hibernate_- way.

Pulling his hood up, the winter sprite gracefully jumped down from his perch, stumbling just a bit as he blinked his eyes and yawned. If he wanted to keep himself awake during spring and summer then he had to get himself some place cold fast- or else he'd end up hibernating beside his lake and _well_, wild animals roamed the forests. Waking up to some boar chewing on your hood would not only upset Jack but also the whole ecosystem.

A cranky Jack equals a frozen forest after all.

Just as Jack was stretching himself with a grunt and gearing himself to go to the South Pole, a sudden thump alerted him to a presence another than his own. Turning abruptly Jack caught sight of a familiar gray blur before it vanished from his sight.

" 'Lo, again, mate." Turning abruptly, Jack came face to face with Bunny who was leaning casually against the trunk of his favorite tree.

Blue eyes widened as Jack's cheeks frosted against his will. Cursing himself, the guardian of Fun tugged his hoodie lower as he turned away from the guardian of Hope, clutching his staff in a white-knuckled grip. "What do you _want_ now Cottontail?" He said in a clipped tone, making Aster raise an eyebrow.

"Ain't this something new? Yer pretty cranky during spring, ain't you Frost?" Bunny said in a surprisingly gentle voice and Jack tried to fight the ridiculous urge to blush even more.

"Well, yeah. Winter's over so there goes my purpose for the year, ya know?" Jack said trying to sound as casual as possible as he twirled his staff and laid it over his shoulders to avoid accidentally frosting the grass. "So what brings you to my humble abode, Kangaroo? If it isn't too obvious, I'm sorta in a hurry to go to some place _cooler_, if you catch my drift."

Bunny huffed as he crossed his arms and Jack _tried _very _hard_ not to look at the other. "I came to get ya' mate. There's a celebration up at the North Pole, the _Spring Equinox_-"

Jack groaned as he leaned against his staff when he realized what Bunny was trying to convey. "Are you kidding me? Cottontail, I'm a _winter spirit._I'm supposed to be heading down _South_. It's _Spring _in the Northern Hemisphere!"

"C'mon Frostbite, it'll just be a quick dip. Just for the arvo…" Bunny said brilliant green eyes meeting blue. But eye contact was quickly cut off when Jack turned his back on the older guardian.

"Really _Bunny_, you know I'm usually all for parties, being the guardian of fun times and everything. But this is a _Spring Equinox _party. Most probably there'll be a lot of Spring Spirits that hate my guts and _love_ warm weather. So, sorry Bun-buns, but all I see is a very horrid future in _that party_ if I ever went." Jack said with a shrug as he walked forward, ready to run lightly before letting the wind carry him to where he's supposed to be.

But before Jack could do this, Bunny had hopped to his side and grabbed his hood, making the youngest guardian yelp.

"Hey! Wha-?" Jack said as he struggled against the hold.

"Now, hang on Frost. You can't expect me to let you go just like that. Yer a guardian now mate and I know you have a _very _good reason not to go gallivanting into the party but it's yer _duty_ to be there. Yer a guardian now and being a guardian means interacting with seasonal spirits – even yer opposites- to ensure a great season for the kids!" Bunny said as he dragged the other by the hood.

Jack protested as he tried to get his hood back on, the heat of the sun making him dizzy and slugging his movements, in the end all he could do was flail and complain loudly, "No! Bunny I don't want to go anywhere near _Spring _right now! I'm tired and it's hot and I really _need _to cool off…" He said but Bunny didn't have any of it as he tapped his foot on the ground.

Jack was even more surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a pair of strong arms, Bunny winking at him joyously, "Hang on tight."

And all Jack could do at that moment, was do as he was told, hanging onto the other by carding his long fingers through smooth and thick fur as Bunny raced inhumanely fast across his tunnels and towards the North Pole.

Jack could feel the insistent fast thumping of his heart against his ribs as he ducked his head while Bunny raced through the tunnels. Being in the other's warm hold and going through the claustrophobic space of the tunnels was not helping him _keep_ his remaining sanity.

That was why it was such a relief to Jack that Bunny was so fast that it only took them a few minutes to reach their destination.

A quiet sigh escaped Jack's lips when he felt the cold air of the Pole as Bunny finally hopped out of the hole and unto the exterior of the workshop. The Easter rabbit's teeth chattered as he carefully placed Jack down.

The winter sprite stumbled a bit, leaning onto his staff for balance as he looked down and pulled his hood up self consciously.

True, the Pole was still colder in comparison the rest of the Northern Hemisphere but either way, it was still _Spring _here, more so than on the Southern hemisphere. And what with the essence of Spring and Summer beings intermingling nearby, Jack felt like he was being suffocated.

"You know I can escape any time right?" Jack said as he reveled on the coldness seeping onto his skin. Bunny shook off the snow on his fur.

"Sure, feel free ta do that." And Jack pursed his lips at the non-caring tone of the other. "Let's see if ya' feel like leaving after ya' see North's puppy dog eyes."

Jack gave the other a disbelieving look, "Really? Puppy dog eyes? Is that what made you come and get me?"

Bunny shrugged casually as he hopped towards the door. "More or less. Now let's go, I don't wanna freeze my arse off out here. It's warmer inside."

Jack gave the other another look. "I prefer freezing, thanks."

Bunny rolled his eyes, hopped towards Jack and threw the stunned boy over his shoulder. The young Frost struggled to break free as he hit Bunny's back with his fists. "What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN! BUNNY!"

The Easter guardian ignored the other as he went inside the toasty warm workshop. The moment they got inside, Jack slumped against the other in defeat. He was not ignorant to the tingling feeling in his chest…

But he ignored it anyway.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself Jack?" A booming voice said to Jack who was sitting by the window, hood up, as different nymphs and dryads walked around giggling, a few male spring spirits were trying to flirt with them. Jack rolled his eyes as he watched a girl with branches for hands giggle as the male spring spirit complimented her healthy leaves.

"No. Clearly I am not. Can I go to the South Pole yet?" Jack said as he looked up at North.

The old Santa laughed, "Ah but Jack, it is cold here like South Pole! No need to go halfway 'round the world for snow!"

"No, I'm not going for the snow, North. I mean I can _create_ snow with my powers." He said as he tapped the window and frost spread through the glass like a crack.

North's dark brows met in confusion. "Then why do you wish to be so faraway?"

Jack sighed, his breath frosting the window even more. "It's _Spring_, North. No one wants the winter spirit around as the cycle of life restarts. Winter is over and I have to go _faraway_, now. It's just how it is. I mean, look at these guys…" He said nudging his head to the direction of the spring spirits at least twelve feet from him. "They haven't talked or looked or even come near me. I mean that's message enough for me. I'm not_needed_ nor _wanted _anymore. I _know _that. And being here…" Jack hugged bent and hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't like feeling _invisible_again."

"Jack…" North sat on the other side of the window ledge, his blue eyes wide with worry, concern, and guilt. "I did not know you feel this way. I am sorry for forcing you here against your will."

Jack shook his head and tried for a happy smile. "Nah, it's fine. It's nice, feeling needed. I'm a guardian now after all, and going to gatherings like these is part of the job description." He shrugged.

"Do you still wish to go to South Pole? I can take you there with the sleigh." North said as he placed a hand on Jack's hooded head and Jack shook his head.

"I don't want to trouble you North. I'll- I'll stay here, for your sake and…" Jack worried his lip. "… for Bunny as well. I mean, this is important to him after all. The start of Spring and the _end _of Winter." Jack said with a downcast look.

"Jack, is everything alright?" North asked as he looked at the other closely. "You have been acting strange with Bunny around lately. I am concerned."

Jack's cheeks frosted at the mention of the guardian of Hope and he pulled at his hood. "Everything's fine. I'm just- well Easter's coming again and I- I'm just trying to stay out of his way."

"You are sure of this?" The guardian of Wonder stated, his blue eyes narrowing as he tried to get a good look at the other's face but Jack looked away.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing wrong with Bunny and me. I just- I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Well, if it is what you say." Santa said as he stood up with a grunt. "Now I have to get back to party. Host cannot be off frolicking in the sidelines. Other Spring spirits are coming and I have to greet them."

"Yeah." Jack said his heart deflating at the thought that his only company was leaving him. North turned to give the other a soft look as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

"You know if there is anything you wish to talk about, I have 'open ears' yes?" The Cossack said and Jack chuckled at the use of the term.

"Yeah. Thanks North." Jack said and the other nodded at the answer before leaving. Jack leaned back against the window's edge with a sigh of content, wanting to open the window to get some more cold in but he was being gracious, he didn't want his presence to be complained about more by these Spring spirits.

Grunting, the guardian of snowballs and fun time hugged his staff closer and relaxed his legs from their curled up position. He looked to the side and sure enough, Spring spirits stayed away from him as coldness exulted itself from his change of position and he smirked lightly before closing his eyes.

The last thing he saw was Bunny laughing with a beautiful looking dryad.


End file.
